


The Crimson Trio

by ballroomlore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is hiding a deadly secret from two of his closest friends, Gryffindor housemate Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey of Hufflepuff. Through scores of perils, trials, and tribulations, the Crimson Trio have endured and survived side by side; making his sudden cryptic behavior a cause for serious question. Suspicious and persistent to help their friend, they offer both helping hands and open hearts for their lost boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crimson Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



> Gift 1 of 3.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wqwpjd)

Listen Here: http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/the-crimson-trio

Scott is hiding a deadly secret from two of his closest friends, Gryffindor housemate Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey of Hufflepuff. Through scores of perils, trials, and tribulations, the Crimson Trio have endured and survived side by side; making his sudden cryptic behavior a cause for serious question. Suspicious and persistent to help their friend, they offer both helping hands and open hearts for their lost boy. - Scott's big reveal? He's been bitten by a werewolf. Terrified of what his closest friends might think, he begins to withdraw from their company and keep his terrifying new form toughly hidden from Allison and Isaac. Unrelenting to his odd and spacious behavior, the pair of them set out to hunt down information; keeping an eye on Scott from afar, observing his patterns and mannerisms. It doesn't take long for them to figure out what has happened, and to come to their friend's rescue; soothing Scott's anxieties and banishing his troubles out along the way. Together, the Crimson Trio bond over sharing in Scott's new development and keeping it completely under wraps from the other students as best as they can. This mix covers the journey of past battles, individual strifes, the fear in becoming something different, and the strengthening of friendships frayed.  
1\. New World - Bjork  
lyrics: If living is seeing  
I'm holding my breath  
In wonder - I wonder  
What happens next?  
A new world, a new day to see  
explanation: For this journey's beginning. Each day in the lives of the trio is one to cherish and hold close. After the peril they have experienced, they come to realize this, as well as wonder what life has in store for them next. Anything is possible.  
2\. Marchin' On - OneRepublic  
lyrics: For those doubts that swirl all around us,  
For those lives that tear at the seams,  
We know,  
We're not what we've seen,

For this dance we'll move with each other.  
There ain't no other step than one foot,  
Right in front of the other.

There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
explanation: It is hard to return to normal and act as if life is unchanged after such huge life events. United by shared experiences, the trio must band together to make it through the transition and mundane normalcy together. Together they will march onwards and upwards, tired though healing, with the help of one another. Though they may not think they can pull through, they have strength in numbers.  
3\. The Beauty Surrounds - Houses (Isaac Lahey)  
lyrics: Pulled flowers at my feet  
Lost in the wind.  
There's a ghost  
In the sky and in  
All my fields of stars.  
So I'm following the wind and  
Singing all my hymns in the dark.  
And when I shake your shadow from the trees.  
Theres a color in your eyes that  
Nobody knows but me.  
explanations: This fits both Teen Wolf canon and Harry Potter AU Isaac Lahey. Isaac's personal demons are the ghost of abuse and the difficulties of trust in other people. He believes that he has caused his own trouble ("pulling flowers at my feet") and knows that he is lost; the ghost in the sky that is his father and his abuse, and has mingled in his field of stars (the stars being his friends, Scott and Allison) and his trust, though it clouds, he tries his best. Isaac follows the wind (it blows any which way; a hint at his ever changing ambitions depending on who is in charge of him at the moment) and carries his darkness through as a comfort to himself. Shaking the shadows from the trees hints at his father's secret abusive side that no one knew of, and the color in his father's eyes that no one knew but him, at the time. There is now color in Isaac Lahey's own eyes.  
4\. Monster - Imagine Dragons (Scott McCall)  
lyrics: Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.  
explanation: This fits both Teen Wolf canon and Harry Potter AU Scott McCall. From the beginning all Scott has wanted to do is fit in, be normal, be like everyone else in status and sociality. He sought those with genuine personalities and interests (in canon - Stiles, Allison, Isaac; in Harry Potter AU - Allison, Isaac) and refused to settle for being anyone that he was not in a state of human normalcy. After he was bitten, he felt as if he was a monster; unlovable, worthless, dangerous, anxious. As his story unfolds he feels as if his werewolf nature is growing stronger and causing more than it's fair share of issues and troubles for both himself and his friends, and he worries that he will soon become Just Another Werewolf and lose being Scott McCall.  
5\. Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against (Allison Argent)  
lyrics: We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told.

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you've known.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now  
explanation: This fits both Teen Wolf canon and Harry Potter AU Allison Argent. Allison has always had a quiet determination thrumming through her, visible through a live and blazing fire in her eyes from the start. As she is further introduced into the world of the supernatural, however, she learns that her family stems from a long line of hunters and fighters; the fire in her eyes explained, though upsetting. They hold and held beliefs that she turned her back against; fought hard to escape from, no longer the girl who kept silent and remained weak, but the girl who "pulled out the nails" (disfiguring and rearranging all that was once previously stood for) and will not allow anyone to hold her down. She is determined and fiercely independent, and will do whatever it takes to help her friends Scott and Isaac.  
6\. Here I Am Alive - YellowCard  
lyrics: If I could write to myself  
When I was on top of it all,  
I'd say you're going overboard  
and when you're falling  
You're gonna feel so small,  
Someone's gonna tell you that you deserve the worst,  
They'll say you're never coming back  
And tell you that you're cursed.  
And when they give up, cause they always give up.  
Say, here I am alive.  
explanation: The present say trio in reference to their past selves; at the beginning of their changing peak, but not yet delving into their big and insane journeys. An encouraging message to themselves, letting their past selves know that things will become dark, awful, and difficult, but they are still alive and they will make it through together. No matter how rough and tragic things will become down the road, they will make it through together, they will make it out alive.  
7\. Youngblood - 3oh!3  
lyrics: It runs in my blood, and in your blood,  
It's one and the same  
It burns in my blood, and in your blood,  
We carry the flame  
It runs in my blood, and in your blood  
It's one and the same  
It runs in my blood  
In my young blood

Let's get out tonight  
You've got the fire, I've got the fight  
Whoa, in my young blood  
Let's light up the dark,  
You've got the fuel, I've got the spark  
Whoa, in my young blood  
explanation: For the journey's middle. The will to fight and carry on runs within their veins. Though they grow exhausted of keeping up the motivation, there is always a spark, and the want to experience youth in all of its wonder. They are one in the same and they seek to capture the moments of their lives before it slips through their fingertips forever.  
8\. Come Undone - Jackson Waters  
lyrics: There are ways I've been fallin'  
There are times when I've been so weak  
There are moments, I hear redemption call them  
But I'm too far down to speak  
So come sweet fire of mercy, cover up my skin  
Warm me like the sun, oh, won't you let me in  
So come, come undone  
So come, come undone  
There are scars that I've been hiding  
There are ghosts that I do not name  
There are closets I don't like ever open  
But they open all the same  
explanation: This song works individually for each person and fits their group as a whole. Isaac Lahey; he stands tall and he is a warrior, though the inner bruise of a years of torture has left him feeling weak and unworthy; he is in need of love and friendship and the warmth that being allowed to play those roles and to have them played for him brings; he is both together and falling apart, and that is okay; he is hiding himself, he does not reveal all of his secrets, there a thoughts he does not think, but they happen all the same and he is letting down his walls with his friends after such a long and tedious time together. Scott McCall; he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the pressure and desire to be a hero who catches all of the fallen has him down on his knees; he is a monster but a monster who craves morality and so he seeks redemption for what he is in his friends; it is lonely and it is cold being a hero and he needs his friends around him to feel warm and to feel accepted; he hides the wounds of a boy who suffers so that others may smile, secrets he keeps in order to keep those he loves safe, and doors he does not open for his own sanity; though he is allowing them to crack open for those he considers his friends. Allison Argent; she is a steel knight and a relentless protector of the weak; with so many rights and wrongs presented to her that she is often lost, but she is light and will guide her own way home; the need to find a balance between her darkness and her need to do what is best for others; she seeks no redemption, her only need is the safety of herself and her friends; she craves the warmth that genuine hearts blaze into her lonely soul and the coverage it brings; she feels unraveled by her confusion and brought together in friendship; the loss that she is hiding, the change that she is enforcing, the family secrets she does not wish to see; they open all the same, and she cherishes the friends that stand at her side through it all.  
9\. Northern Skies - Dido  
lyrics: And I have left a million stars,  
And an ocean so lightly, so clearly blue.  
And I have left the warmth of the sun  
And a million adventures not yet begun.  
The great sense of passing through.  
Oh, for once there was beauty here for me  
Under these white, northern skies.  
I felt the green was blacker  
And the blue was darker still.  
My roots are lying deeper than I ever think they will again.  
explanation: For the journey's end. Nothing will ever be the same between them after finding each other's secrets and hidden parts, though it makes them closer and creates a stronger bond within them than they ever thought possible before. They have left their past selves behind, perhaps for the worst or perhaps for the better, but they recognize moving forward with one another and dropping their roots to intertwine them. They will never be as close to other souls as they are with each other. This is their healing and acceptance.  
10\. The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol  
lyrics: What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again  
-  
Now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me  
-  
I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living  
-  
Worry not everything is sound  
This is the safest place you've found  
The only noise beating out is ours  
Lacing our tea from honey jars

These accidents of faith and nature  
They tend to stick in the spokes of you  
But every now and then the trend bucks  
And you're repaired by more than glue  
-  
Why don't you rest your fragile bones  
A minute ago you looked alone  
Stop waving your arms you're safe and dry  
Breathe in and drink up the winter sky  
-  
Something was bound to go right sometime today  
All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us  
It got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained  
It rained so hard the two of us were the only thing  
That we could see for miles and miles

And in the middle of the flood I felt my worth  
When you held onto me like I was your little life raft  
Please know that you were mine as well  
-  
We both laugh out loud and surrender to it  
The sheer force of sky and the cold magnet Earth  
explanation: A strong friendship overview; covering the beginning, middle, and end of the journey.


End file.
